


See Through

by talkativefangirl13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, M/M, Post-Canon, ghost - Freeform, ghost fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativefangirl13/pseuds/talkativefangirl13
Summary: “Hey, Bo,” Kuroo called while taking a huge bite from the pizza that just recently arrived, “Do you ever have this itch inside your head, making you want to do some old stuff?”With a sudden grave expression that you can’t take seriously especially from Bokuto, he said, “Bro, that’s probably a parasite stuck in your brain.”OrKuroo's in college and he have this problem where he doesn't know if he's either schizophrenic or Tsukishima's dead
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	See Through

**Author's Note:**

> I have never thought of writing this at ass o' clock. Actually, I never thought I'll be writing a haikyuu fanfic because this isn't really the fandom I usually write for. But the story fell onto my head and I cant, for the love of god, forget it nor let it go. Updating may be infrequent because I have like a BUSY schedule (yummy). The whole story will be unbetaed and english isn't my first language so please go easy on me :3

It’s been happening for a couple of times now, the sudden itch and urge to play. It wasn’t strong at first, just a little thought that always mingles at the back of his head, and usually it was just a passing one, a quick feeling that he could dismiss just as easily, but the longer Kuroo ignores it, the stronger it became whenever the idea comes back.

It’s not like he didn’t want to play anymore, god he missed the thrill so much that he sometimes found himself watching mournfully at the sports channel. It’s just that, he’s already on his third year in college and trying to juggle extracurricular activities while majoring in science doesn’t sound so appealing when you can’t even have a decent amount of sleep every day.

Now that he thinks about it, it had been a while since the last time he had fun, lately his life was nothing more but going through the waves, it’s like an endless cycle of waking up and going to classes over and over again. He remembered starting college with parties and drunken mistakes that can be laughed at in future before.

The hell happened to that?

Kuroo’s at the ripe age of twenty and yet he felt like he’s already in his sixties especially with how heavy he feels right now. Tired and sleep deprived. It’s probably a good thing that he haven’t stop doing a few exercises in the morning because he can’t lose his athlete body, he’s already anxious about his behemoth of a hair thank you very much.

Usually, he would start the day groaning in bed and wishing for his alarm clock to shut the fuck up or just stare at it, waiting for some miracle that it might stop working before finally pushing himself off the bed to get the day started. He’ll buy coffee, black because somehow it’s the only thing that’s keeping him awake now, before heading straight to class looking like death is on his doorstep.

Today, however, he stopped and found himself taking a few minutes of his time watching a group of friends play volleyball a line drawn on the ground serves at their net. It’s wasn’t a professional gameplay nor was it nowhere near good as one, but Kuroo found himself enthralled by a bunch of amateurs throw a ball, doing their best not to let it land on their side of their small play area..

_3rd_

Kuroo blinked.

Third what?

Somehow his mind was trying to remind him of something but due to the number of memories piled up inside his head, he can’t seem to remember what. 

Looking down on his wrist watch, he realized that he only have a few minutes left before his first class starts. Without a second thought, Kuroo started running.

“Hey, Bo,” Kuroo called while taking a huge bite from the pizza that just recently arrived, “Do you ever have this itch inside your head, making you want to do some old stuff?”

With a sudden grave expression that you can’t take seriously especially from Bokuto, he said, “Bro, that’s probably a parasite stuck in your brain.”

Kuroo nodded in agreement, “That’s not completely far off,” he answered, seriously considering the idea.

“I can’t believe that you guys managed to be college students while one is majoring in science,” Akaashi commented, holding a cup off instant coffee before taking a sit beside Bokuto at their little dinning/kitchen area.

Sure college life can be tiring at most, but when there comes a time that he gets a chance to have a free day, he mostly spends his hours hanging around with his friend in Tokyo that never forgets to remind him how single his ass still was. Not that they say it outright, but being a third wheel was enough of a reminder.

Kuroo’s currently visiting their apartment because it’s a lot easier than plan up where to meet or where to go, why not just use the extra time relaxing indoors with a couple of old friends? Just thinking about it made him realize how mundane his life’s turning out into.

“Not every species are discovered yet, ‘Kaashi,” Kuroo reminded him causing for Bokuto’s head to nod.

Sighing, the brunette leaned back and let his whole weight get carried by the chair’s backrest, “You’re probably just being nostalgic after seeing something you used to do,” he said instead, making a lot more sense.

Remembering those couple of kids playing volleyball, Kuroo presumed that it was probably that. Anything, even the simplest things, that links to that game did made him feel that way. How long has it been anyway since he last played anyway? Kuroo stopped counting, it would only ruin his priority list, especially since playing back again was very tempting.

_3rd_

Kuroo blinked again.

That word had been popping up inside his head for quite a while now, as if it was trying to remind him of something. The problem was, there can be a lot of meaning behind that and he wouldn’t know which one. Third what? Third day? Third room? Third school? Third block? 

His brain wasn’t really giving him any helpful clues here.

It’s not like he could asked this question to his friends, it’s too vague and Bokuto might only supply weirder answers, weirder than nonexistent brain parasites. _Or_ undiscovered brain parasites.

You never know.

“Figures,” He said instead after being silent for too long, “I saw a couple of kids play volleyball.”

In an instant, Bokuto’s face fell and let out a very long and sad sigh, “Man, I miss playing,” he said.

“Well,” Akaashi started, “Christmas break’s about to come soon, maybe we could play like old times.”

“That would be a cool idea other than the obvious fact that it would only be the three of us,” Kuroo reminded them, “I could call Kenma but it’s not like that would make a difference.”

“Are you okay?” The brunette suddenly asked him, eyebrows subtly crinkling towards the middle, “You making sense is very disturbing.”

Kuroo placed a dramatic hand over his heart and made a very hurt expression, “”Kaashi, how could you?”  
And maybe when they laughed, he heard an extra voice, someone who wasn’t laughing, just the type who found the joke acceptable but not totally worth reacting to. And maybe Kuroo completely forgot about it, shrugged it over his shoulder because it could be just a gust of wind for all he know.

“I wonder how the team’s been doing,” Bokuto wondered.

“Who knows,” Akaashi shrugged.

It’s been three years since the last time he played, ever since he stepped foot in college, all those memories back when he was in high school was nothing more than just that now. It was odd how the number three felt so small but can be huge with just the right word.

In all honesty, Kuroo forgot most of his time in high school, maybe just some of the high lights but even those felt murky at the back of his head. He lost in touch with almost all of the people he met, might remember their faces but not their names. It was odd how time can do that to someone’s memory.

After eating and cleaning up the table, Kuroo let Akaashi and Bokuto argue on whose turn it was to wash the dishes again while he was busy counting his money, wondering if it would be enough until next week. He should probably start finding a much decent part-time job, his not getting paid enough.

It was just a short second, maybe even less. But he saw a flicker of someone blonde standing beside him, whipping his head to the right due to reflex, he saw no one. Kuroo rubbed his eyes and blinked twice, wondering if it was just some sort of trick from the light, he shrugged and put that thought behind him in an instant. There are things in this world better off ignored, he’s not receiving any much decent sleep as of late and he’s not planning on ruin it just because he’s trying to scare himself.

After bidding goodbye and with Bokuto taking him to the bus stop, Kuroo was now standing alone, waiting, the cold probably making his tan complexion a bit darker. There was an electronic store across the road in front of him, a few flat screen televisions were displayed by the window, all in different sizes but showing only one type of show.

Volleyball. What are the odds?

With his phone currently dead and him being bored out of his mind, Kuroo found himself watching even though he’s not able to hear the audio. If he didn’t know any better, some deity must’ve been trying to make him remember something through volleyball.

Rubbing his nape, Kuroo let out a sigh, creating a small cloud due to the freaking cold weather.

Maybe it’s just the stress, college life wasn’t really a walk in a park. He shouldn’t be getting this all worked up just because the word _3rd_ kept on popping up inside his head. Maybe it’s his brain reminding him that he’s already in his third year in college and his life couldn’t get any more eventful than this.

Gone are the days where volleyball kept him thrilled, the adrenaline rushing through his veins. It was fun, he missed it, really missed the feeling.

_3rd_

Suddenly frustrated, Kuroo scratched his head furiously. Maybe, just maybe his brain might give him a bigger clue other than the word 3rd. If this shit keeps on continuing and become worse as the time goes by, he’ll try and look up how much a therapist cost.

He huffed.

Yeah right, as if he could even afford one.

He was close to being numbed when the bus finally arrived and Kuroo all too enthusiastically climbed aboard, thankful of the heat the embraced him as soon as he entered.

His last class recently just finished and Kuroo was craving for a steaming bowl of ramen. He probably looked like death after sitting through that three and a half hour lesson. His butt was also numb and his back hurts. He should hit the gym on his next free time, this life style isn’t healthy.

With a few money on him, Kuroo headed towards a convenient store and bought an instant ramen for his cravings. It’s not what he wants but it’s the closest he could manage because he’s not going to waste his remaining energy finding a cheap ramen shop thank you very much. 

Kuroo settled himself on a single person table right beside the glass wall, waiting for his noodles to cook. Peering up at the clouds, he inwardly cursed for not bringing his umbrella, sure it’s broken but not completely useless. Leaning back, Kuroo wondered when will the first snow fall, how long had it been since he last became excited for snow? 

Sighing, he should probably stop thinking about his vague childhood if he didn’t want to go down that depression train, it’s not really a cool welcoming feeling for the coming holiday especially since there aren’t much people he’ll celebrate it with.

It was probably after taking three bites when the rain started to pour, it started off slow and gentle before the droplets started falling down fast and loud. Kuroo watched the outside as people run for cover while he stay in the safe confinement of the convenient store. It didn’t take a while before a couple of kids started playing outside, looking awfully happy as the rain drenched up their clothes.

_Ah, youth._

Kuro blinked again.

Granted that he haven’t stopped the habit of uttering those words, but that fact that it felt like it came out of a distant memory made him sit still and stare at basically nothing for almost a minute. Shaking his head, he shook the weird feeling off and continued on finishing up his food, not that he’s on a hurry, the rain’s still coming down hard and it would probably take a while for it to die down.

It kept on happening.

That odd feeling where it felt like his brain was trying to make him remember something kept on happening and it’s putting him on edge. Kuroo would gladly remember what the fuck it was if the clues aren’t so unclear, the hell’s with 3rd? Or Youth? Or volleyball? Was he supposed to remember a game of volleyball back when he was kid with only managing to have a score of three?

Three is different than third but it’s the closest clue he could come up to himself.

He tried to ignore it at first, it was easy to just shrug it off and completely forget about it, but the longer he does, the more it lingers and the stronger it became. It’s like his mind was blatantly yelling at his face to try and remember something he couldn’t. 

He’s going crazy, he really is, the amount of sanity he have left’s almost none and he had no idea how he could bring it back.

Finally giving up on sleep, Kuroo stood up and went towards the bathroom to wash his face with cold water. He stayed there for a couple of second before looking up to stare at his own reflection. He looked like shit, probably even smells like one. Thank you body odor.

With an exhale, Kuroo got out of the bathroom and stalked towards his mini fridge to pull out a bottle of water. Maybe it’s dehydration? You never know. Somehow being crazy felt like the most obvious answer why he’s being like this. Should he start going back to parties? Or having one night stands? Because it seems like being alone was the one making him lose his sanity.

There’s a reason why he’s bro’s with Bakuto.

Leaning his hip on the counter, Kuroo’s eyes widened slightly at a sudden thought.

What if he’s not trying to remember something, what if it’s a someone? Yeah sure, the clues aren’t really pointing any characteristic of a person, but he doesn’t have any option here. 

Tapping his finger continuously without any form of rhythm, Kuroo rummaged his memory about someone that falls under the word 3rd, which was easier than done because his brain is basically filled with boring college lessons and nameless classmates.

Sighing, he’s going nowhere if he kept on being like this.

First off, volleyball, then third, then the youth crap thing. 

Volleyball, third, youth.

Volleyball, third, youth.

Volleyball.

Third

Youth.

Ah fuck he’s going nowhere. Rubbing his face with his free palm, somehow that action itself sparked something.

The last time he played seriously was when he was in his third year of high school. He kept on saying something about being older and everyone being young even though he’s the youngest third year in training camp. 

Holy fuck he’s going somewhere here. 

He remembered that every night, he and some players were training until lights out at the third gym. He was training his newest member and was trying to find a blocker for Bakuto since his teammates were bailing out on him. Someone also declined the offer of blocking for them the first try, someone with a skinny form because of his small appetite, someone who was tall enough for his age, someone young and annoying that doesn’t really much care about playing volleyball.

_Huh._

It’s funny how he completely forgot about that kid, he pretty much annoyed the crap out of him just because he gave him a huge impression. For a high schooler, he acts all smart and mature. Pretending not to have a care just so he could look like a cool person, when in reality, he probably have this walls of insecurities.

“You look pathetic,”

Kuroo lost his hold on the bottle of water he was holding. It fell down on the ground with a loud clunk before water started to spread across the floor. Slowly turning his head, he saw a tall blonde guy sitting on top of his counter, looking bored but somehow handsome at the same time. The fact that a person was suddenly in his apartment didn’t made him lose his voice, it was the fact that the guy was a bit transparent, almost see through.

Like a ghost.

Their eyes locked and the sudden surprised expression slowly painting on his face was not something he was expecting to see.

“Tsukishima?” Kuroo manage to utter before his eyes rolled at the back of his head, darkness enveloping him completely. He distantly heard objects falling off the counter with him before he flat out zonked out.

If anything, at least he’ll have a good night sleep this time.


End file.
